U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,603 to Rinehart claims a pharmaceutical composition comprising a didemnin, in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, excipient or diluent. In that patent, extensive results are given for testing for biological activity, notably assay results for cytotoxicity and antiviral activity.